


Auditory Test

by Geli



Series: Sensory Tests [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Genital Shaving, Humor, M/M, sensory testing, sexual bribing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair do an auditory test in a lab and Jim is rewarded with hot sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auditory Test

**Author's Note:**

> We hear often about tests in the series, but we seldom see some. I thought I write about a real test, since I've done a lot myself, both as tester and testie. This is based on a real auditory test. That alone would be very boring so added some kinky sex. I have to thank MoonShadow for her wonderful betareading.

Sometimes he couldn't understand how a tough guy like Jim, who had faced death countless times, could be such a coward when it came to tests. 

Blair looked down at his dozing lover. 

"Okay, Sentinel, wake up, time to go!" 

"Go away!" 

Blair sighed. He lifted the comforter and grabbed one of Jim's feet and bit in the big toe. This was a very dangerous thing to do but he was desperate. 

Jim roared and shot up. "Are you crazy?" 

He gave Blair an angry look and nursed his wounded toe. 

"At 9am the laboratory will be open. Svenja is waiting for us. You promised to go!" Blair's voice was hard. 

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried his best authoritative expression but he knew he would never match Jim's ability to stare someone down. He knew it, Jim knew it.

He had to get inside the older man's defenses before he was fully awake and could come up with any excuses. So he tried Jim's weak spot. He crawled on the bed and playfully bit Jim's ear and nibbled and sucked a bit. It tickled and Jim bent his head to the side to trap Blair between his shoulder and his head. 

"Okay" he breathed into Jim's ear "if you go, I'll do anything what you want for the whole weekend." 

Jim made a serious face as if he were considering the offer. But inwardly, he was bursting with excitement. He had quickly discovered that Blair was willing to offer surprising compromises when he wanted something from him. 

His stubborn and distant image was a perfect camouflage to conceal his good nature. As long he showed his unwillingness to perform tests, Blair would bribe him. 

Blair continued his assault on the perfect ear, then he gave Jim a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth and leaned back. 

"What do you think?" He wiggled his eyebrows encouragingly. 

Jim nearly failed to suppress a grin. 

"Mhm, okay, we shouldn't keep her waiting." He said generously. 

"Good. Breakfast is already made." Blair headed down the stairs. 

A broad smile crept over Jim's face. He already had a few ideas what he wanted to do with his sexy guide. 

When Jim came out of the bathroom to sit down for breakfast, a wicked glee danced in his eyes. Blair gulped nervously at his algae shake. He knew that look and prepared for the worst. 

Ever since he had seduced his poor, inexperienced friend, he had learned the hard way that a Sentinel/Ex-Ranger/ Bad Ass-Cop was a dangerous lover. In the beginning, he had expected to have the control in bed. And it had been true, at least for a while. Jim had been sweet and pliant and had done everything Blair had told him. 

However, soon after, Jim had overcome his inhibitions and insecurities and had become rather wild. He shamelessly used his superior strength and training to get Blair exactly where and how he wanted him, much to the younger man's dismay. Until Blair had hit him with very big book over the head to make a point. Since then things had been balanced between them. Sometimes, though, Jim's animal side was unleashed again. 

They arrived an hour later at the institute. Blair left Jim waiting in the hall while he searched for his friend. 

Jim spent the time watching two sleeping snakes in a terrarium. The serpents were pink and beautifully spotted. Once, when they had been feeding, Sandburg had urged him to touch them. It was the most sensational experience. The snakes had felt softer than the finest silk, softer than anything he had ever touched. 

Svenja came up the stairs with Blair. The three of them headed up the stairs to the labs. Svenja had managed to get the lab for half a day so that she could conduct the tests without disturbance. In return, Blair helped out at the institute when they needed an extra hand. It didn't hurt that Blair had once dated the assistant who helped them with the equipment. 

Jim was subdued once Blair went into "research mode". He had quickly discovered during their very first tests that underneath that gentle facade, his anthropologist lover was serious and dedicated researcher. Blair had a no-nonsense look in his face and a strange authority that Jim felt helpless to disobey. Jim was used to having physical superiority in the relationship and it took him aback when he'd found himself pinned to the mat by Blair intellectually. After a hard territorial fight during their first tests, Jim had learned to let him have all control and accepted his rather submissive role. He knew that his coworkers at the station didn't understand the power the student sometime had over him but they had never seen Blair on his own turf. 

Blair had developed a series of standard auditory tests which he used to measure the acuteness of Jim's hearing periodically. They conducted the tests four times a year. 

Svenja led them into the technical lab. Blair knew Jim cringed at the sight of all the wires, knobs, oscilloscopes and displays on the machines. They filled easily half of the large room. There was a low humming and the lights flickered occasionally. The large room was intimidating with its towering metal walls but the small soundproofed test chamber was even more so. 

Blair coaxed Jim into the tiny room and placed him near the back wall. The room was stuffed with equipment. Jim settled into a comfortable chair. Blair sat at the table in front of him. There was just enough space for two people. The rest of the room was occupied by computers and monitors. The walls were covered with a dark brown cloth. A tiny light was shining from the ceiling. 

It was a claustrophobic hell. Jim leaned back and started to do breathing exercises to relax. Blair threw him an questioning look and closed the door. The box was efficiently built. Once the door was closed, outside sound was muffled, even to sentinel ears. Blair began to hack on the keyboard. He wasted no time as they had a tight schedule. 

Blair began as he always did - testing Jim's sensitivity to continuous tones. He used the go/no-go response paradigm together with a staircase up/down psychophysical testing. He let Jim listen to the continuous wave tone of a certain frequency. He increased and decreased the volume to measure the threshold at which Jim was able to hear the tone. Each ear was tested separately. Each time Jim perceived the sound, he pressed a light switch. The computer registered the signal and the same frequency was produced at a lower volume. Blair proceeded to cover the range of audible frequencies this way. Amazingly Jim never showed any inclination to zone under these circumstances. 

The resulting audiogram, on which frequency was plotted against volume of sound, showed the for humans typical highest sensitivity between 1 and 4 kHz. In this range humans usually hear voices, music and the sounds of everyday life. But the peak of the curve was way under 0 dB SPL, which is the hearing threshold for humans. The lower and higher frequencies need increasingly higher volumes, which means more energy, to be heard by humans. But Jim could hear low and high frequencies at a low volume which people could only hear at full volume. That made him able to hear a hollow heartbeat and shrill electronic devices. The pain level was lower than for an average human and Blair tried hard to be careful otherwise Jim would quickly lose his patience. 

The test was long and tiring. At some point when they were testing the second ear Jim wasn't sure any more what he was hearing or if it was only his imagination. Echoes from his memory mixed with the real stimulation. The sensory deprivation in the small room let the other sensory inputs run together. His perception of his own body functions heightened to an uncomfortable level. He could feel the blood course through his body and sense his muscles twitch. He began to sweat and was fighting hard to keep his claustrophobia under control. He needed more and more breaks to maintain his concentration. 

Blair was patient. He knew how difficult such tests became when they took a long time. He loved to take part in tests but he new how they exhausted the subject. 

After they were finished, he let Jim stretch his long legs and relax. In the meantime, he compared the data with earlier results. 

No change. Blair expected that over the years the hearing at the high frequencies would weaken and the lower frequencies would improve, like it was typical for humans. Three weeks previous, Jim had been dangerously close to a loud explosion and had suffered an increase of the hearing threshold for three days. However, there seemed to be no permanent damage and everything was back to normal again. 

Jim returned and found Blair studying the printout of their first test. They were two bow-shaped curves on the chart. Each curve represented one ear. 

"Was it good for you, Dr. Frankenstein?" 

"Yeah, always the best, babe." Blair purred. "Where have you been?" 

"I looked around a bit. Next door they are trying to train a bat to fly through a maze in the dark to get a mealworm. And he cheats all the time." 

"He?" Blair laughed. 

"His name is Kurt and he is a eight year old stud." 

Blair was programming their next test which was for directional hearing. Again, Jim gave Blair a signal when he was sure about the source of the noise. The computer faked the various sources of sound by changing time and intensity between the two ears. At lower frequencies, his estimation with interaural time differences was excellent, but due to the size of his head, he had to use intensity differences with the higher frequencies. As long the wavelength is smaller than the dimension of the persons head, the sound reaching the more distant ear will be shadowed by the head and will have a different intensity in each ear. Lower frequency sounds with longer wavelengths will merely diffract around the head with little loss. The intensity will be minimal and interaural time difference cues must be used for localization. He could relate to interaural intensity differences and his minimum audible angle was good as with time difference. 

This test was over much faster and was not so monotonous as the first. 

Usually, after working on the tests for a while, Jim began to experience reality shifts for short moments when Blair forgot to give him a break. The shifts were perfectly normal, Blair had assured him. Jim spent the short breaks between with thinking about what he was about going to do with his lover. 

They both left the test room and Blair went in search of a cup of coffee. Jim wasn't allowed to drink coffee before and during the test. Instead, he walked out into the garden to enjoy the fresh air and the sunshine. 

Blair shared his coffee with Svenja in the break room. Jim returned and studied the photographs of an botanical expedition to South America in the hall. The whole wing of the building was decorated with pictures, cartoons and stuffed toys of bats. The institute researched the hearing and sonar of bats. 

"Have you thought about his body. " She nodded towards Jim. "I mean he's a cop. If he gets shot, his body would be worth a fortune for research with his abilities and all." 

"His body already belongs to me." Blair grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Svenja narrowed her eyes. 

"You know it's not very professional to sleep with your subject." 

"Hey man, you know the golden rule, the subject has to feel happy and safe. Otherwise, the data is worth a shit. Look at him." 

Both looked at the big, grim cop. 

"How do you think I get him here to do all this stuff? He would not be satisfied with a few mealworms like your bats. He needs a little more ...inducement." 

Svenja gave Blair a nasty look. "At least my bats are funny, little teddy bears." 

Blair studied his Sentinel. Jim was not a funny, little teddy bear. 

"But he never hangs upside down from the ceiling." Blair retorted. 

"We all make big sacrifices for our research." 

Blair stared at his friend. He had no clue what she was referring to. But he loved her teasing. In reality, she had a heart of gold that she hid behind her words. 

Blair called his lover and they went back into the test room. Jim was now accustomed with the place and was more relaxed with his surroundings. He was ready for the more difficult tests. 

Blair waited until Jim had his headset on and was composed. He began with spectral analysis sensitivity - the ability to filter a certain sound out of white noise was the most remarkable ability of Jim's hearing. Jim was presented with a broadband white noise with a single tone underneath. Blair plotted the threshold of when Jim was able to identify the pure tone. The task was strenuous. Jim began to lose interest and wanted to divert the attention of his lover. 

He reached forward to touch Blair intimately. 

"Bite me!" Blair growled unnerved. 

"It would be my pleasure." Jim bared his fangs. 

"Think about something else for a minute, wouldja?" 

"I think about sex all the time during the tests." Jim admitted. 

"You should have told me that!" Blair said reproachfully. 

"Why?" Jim was puzzled. 

"Because sexual excitement heightens the senses. The nose swells, the pupils dilate and the skin fills with blood to become more sensitive." 

"The nose swells?" Jim asked absently. 

His thoughts went astray. Blair's eyes were always a bit dilated when he didn't wear his glasses because he was nearsighted. It made them look bigger. They turned to black pools when he was fully aroused. His skin was so hot. The nose swells? Jim thought. He'd never noticed that. He would have to pay attention next time. He smiled sweetly. Certainly other things swelled - and what a pretty cock it was, jutting from a thick nest of dark curls on his crotch and balls. He tried to imagine how it would look without hair. Bald Blair. 

"Earth to Jim!" 

Jim's eyes fluttered open. Blair was patting his knee. 

"Can we get back to it?" 

"Have you ever thought about shaving?" Jim asked. 

"I am shaved." 

"No, I mean other parts." 

"You want me to shave my chest?" Blair was surprised. 

"No, not that! Although it might be interesting too." 

Blair's eyes widened when understanding hit him. 

"I am so not letting anything sharp near my crotch!" There was a hint of panic in his voice. 

"Calm down, Chief. There are other options than a razor." 

Blair blinked owlishly at him and forced himself to get back to the test. 

He was well aware that he had offered Jim carte blanche for this weekend. Jim observed with amusement the way Blair was hunched over the keyboard. Part of his brain was now busy thinking of how to maximize this new threat to Blair's concentration. 

The results of the tests were remarkable as usual and always held new surprises. 

Blair was aware that more tests were necessary to determine how good Jim's auditory filter was. The filter consisted of a bank of overlapping linear bandpass filters which made him able to hear a even low sound between a myriad of noises. Blair didn't know enough to develop such tests on his own. Some of the things Jim could do didn't seem physically possible. Just hearing everything louder than the rest of the world wasn't Jim's advancement. It was the amazing capability to filter a certain extremely weak sound in a noisy and reverberant environment much better that any instrument yet developed. 

A thought occurred Blair. "Do you think just think about me or about others too?" 

Jim chose his words carefully. "Before we became lovers, I thought about others." 

Blair pondered Jim's answer. "Okay. Keep it that way." 

Jim grinned. 

Blair always closed with short tests of temporal auditory summation, frequency discrimination and time integration of sound. He made only a few tests with some selected frequencies. 

The phenomenon of temporal auditory summation, in which the auditory sensitivity to a tone increases as the duration of a tone pulse increases had been helpful in developing in Jim's already extraordinary hearing. 

Frequency discrimination is to distinguish one frequency from another. Jim was required to discriminate a constant frequency of a pure tone from a modulated signal of the same center frequency. He had to decide if he was presented a pure or a modulated sound. The modulation of the sound was decreased until Jim could not hear the difference anymore. Jim's distinction of frequencies was much better than that of a musician with absolute hearing.

The time integration of sound showed the time needed to process a sound in the ear and brain. Two signals were played with decreasing distance, until Jim could only hear one signal. His time integration was excellent. The results of this particular tests were unchanged from the previous times. 

Finally done, they stood up and Blair gathered his results for further reference and study. 

"Can you hear Svenja anywhere?" He asked Jim. 

" I think she's downstairs with the bats." 

"Let's go. I'm starving." With that Blair followed his lover out the door and to the truck. Jim started the truck and they headed home. 

"Chief, I have this itch between my big toes." Jim whined. 

Blair looked guiltily at Jim's feet. After all, he had bitten him this morning. 

"Not there!" He scolded him with a gentle smack at the head. 

He grabbed his lover's hand and placed it over his crotch. 

"Here. And I need fast relief." 

Blair laughed. "What was this with you and the shaving thing?" 

"I just wondered how it might look like, you know, smooth and bald." 

"Is this a new kink?" 

"Well, no, just scientific curiosity." 

"What about these other options you mentioned before - other than a razor?" Blair asked suspiciously. 

"Scissors for the long strands and then a cream that will remove your hair. Like what women use on their legs." 

Blair offered him his 'Jim's gone mad' expression. 

"How do _you_ know about such things? I'm quiet sure this is not part of the basic covert ops training. Not even advanced enemy deceiving." 

"You hurt my feelings, Sandburg. Now I'm not going to tell you." Jim pouted. 

Jim stopped at a drugstore. "I'll be back in a minute." 

Jim went into the store and came back with a small paper bag. Blair eyed him warily. 

"C'mon! Don't keep me in suspense. What's in the bag?" 

"Look for yourself!" He threw the bag into his lover's lap. 

Blair peered in. His eyes widened and he decided next time he would specify rules and limits before he made the offer to be a sex slave. 

Blair sat in the bathroom on the washing machine. His legs were spread and Jim hunched before him on his knees, snipping with a blunt scissors at his pubic hair. He carefully plucked the small locks away from Blair's skin and cut them off. Blair was in a panic. What had made him agree to something so stupid? And his lover was obviously having the time of his life. Jim grinned and chuckled the whole time. 

Blair had already shaved his legs, chest, armpits and belly. The skin itched a bit. When Jim came at him with the tube of hair remover, he had thought he would lose it. 

"Hop in the bathtub!" Jim ordered and began his work on the delicate flesh. 

Half an hour later he was bald as a baby. It felt absolutely strange. 

Jim dried him and gently massaged a lotion in the irritated skin. He felt a bit sorry for his lover. Although he thought Blair was exaggerating his complaints, he didn't want to make his guppy suffer. 

When Blair walked out of the bathroom, he realized the consequences for the first time. He was instantly hard. His naked skin was oversensitive now that the thick hair was gone. The glee in his lover's eyes told him that Jim had expected this development. Jim caught him from behind and let his fingers trail over the bald body. 

"Feels strange, interesting." He murmured. 

Blair squirmed helplessly in Jim's arms. The taller man dragged him upstairs and placed him on the bed. 

"Jim, please, do something!" He begged. 

There was a terrible ache that spread from his groin over his whole body. With every movement, his testicles glided over the skin between his legs and aroused him more. For a brief moment, he wondered if Jim felt like this all the time. Probably. No wonder he was such an animal in bed. 

Jim slipped out of his robe and crawled onto the bed. He reminded Blair of a large cat that was ready to pounce on a frightened little mouse. Jim settled between Blair's spread legs and studied his anxious lover. 

Bare, the smaller man looked younger. Possession surged up in him and Jim stroked and petted Blair's body form head to toe. Blair writhed on the bed, his sensitive skin driving him to ecstasy. 

"Do something, man! Fuck!" Blair yelled at his lover and gripped his own cock to find some relief. 

"Nope!" Jim forcefully drew forcefully Blair's hand away. "Mine to play with!" 

Blair pushed hard with his foot on Jim's shoulder, nearly throwing him from the bed. 

"You bastard!" He snarled. 

Jim grinned evil grin. He placed Blair's legs over his shoulders and began to suck and maul Blair's groin, thighs, anything he could latch his lips onto. He wanted to taste all the newly naked skin around Blair's cock. 

Blair wailed and shouted encouragement intermingled with insults. He wanted to get away from the teasing of the hot mouth and come inside it, but Jim held him in a firm grip. 

"If you keep struggling, I'm gonna have to restrain you." Jim growled. 

"No!" Blair yelped. 

Jim drew two sets of cuffs from under the pillow. 

"No. NO! Let me go!" Blair tried to escape. 

Jim sat down on Blair, caught one of his arms and cuffed him to the railing. Blair struggled like mad, bumped his knees in Jim's back, but then the absurdity of the situation was too much for him and he began to giggle and lost all his strength. After Jim had managed to chain one arm the second was much easier. 

"You bastard! Wait till I get free! You'll have to watch you back all the time!" Blair threatened, laughing. 

He wanted Jim on his knees in a corner, trussed up like turkey. He'd fuck his face until his cock was raw. The only hitch was that Jim would probably love it. 

Jim sat back on Blair's legs so that the younger man could not kick him. He bent down and reverently explored his lover with hands, mouth and tongue. He smelled different somehow. Jim's cock rubbed over Blair's tummy. His sweat glistened on the soft skin. Every nook he touched, every line he traced with his tongue sent shudders through the body beneath him. 

Blair whimpered and his breath was ragged. His brain had melted and the man leaning over him was only a pink blur. 

"You know," he murmured around Blair's nipple "When the hair grows back it will be spiky at first." 

Blair's hard nipples were exposed by the lack of hair. He looked vulnerable like this with his hair fanned out over his head, his lips swollen and his face softened by desire. Pliant with wide stretched arms, he appeared ten years younger and a lot more feminine. Oh god! What have I done? Jim thought. Blair was driving him crazy. 

Jimmy, face it, you are a pervert, he scolded himself. 

Blair couldn't take any more with his over sensitive skin. When Jim finally sucked and bite gently at his collarbone he came suddenly with a harsh scream and shot his semen all over Jim's front. His big lover rubbed it over his chest and abdomen marking himself with his lover's scent. Jim licked his fingers like a cat. 

"Love you so much, Blair baby!" 

He bent down to share a deep kiss with his lover. Blair was unresponsive. Jim lifted one leg and let it fall. Bonelessly, it fell back on the bed. When the young man was gone like this he wasn't really cooperative anymore. Jim tried to drape Blair's legs over his shoulders but they slid off. Jim sighed, rolled a condom over his painfully hard cock, lubed it and placed Blair's butt on his thighs. Gently he probed his lover. Blair was loose enough to be fisted. He laid Blair's legs over his shoulders again and held them in place with one arm. Slowly he pushed into his lover. Blair grunted. 

"You okay, baby?" Jim asked worried. 

"More!" Blair's voice was hoarse. 

Jim pumped him with long even strokes. It felt so good! Jim kissed the Blair's calf as he continued to pump. 

"Do you like it? My dick in your tight little hole? Feels so good. Never want to be anywhere else. In the hot ass of my bright, little scientist." Jim crooned. 

He pumped faster. Blair's dick started to refill and he made small mewling noises with every stroke. His eyes were closed and sweat made his hair cling to his head. He had grabbed the chains of the cuffs and pulled until the muscles in his arms and neck were taught. 

"Harder!" Blair gritted between his teeth. 

Jim pounded him with full force. He lost himself this wild frenzy. 

The pleasure was so intense, it came close to pain when the orgasm washed over him like a wave. He came hard and almost fell over from the convulsions that run through his body. 

With his last ounce of strength, he withdraw from the heat of Blair's body. He discarded the condom, released Blair and fell on his face. Laying on his stomach, he watched Blair. The younger man was in pure bliss, even if it was the sort of bliss that would render him unable to sit for three days. He'd come twice in a very short time. Only Jim could do things like this to him. He rolled over and laid on top of Jim. Clinging to him, he fell asleep. 

Several hours later they awoke. Blair stretched lazily. 

"C'mon, Chief, let's get up and shower." Jim said smiling at the lithe body. 

"Oh man. Don't be so eager. Where do you want to go anyway?" 

"I want to buy some stuff." 

"Oh, no. Not again! What stuff? You and your weird ideas." Blair complained. 

Jim grinned. "Tasty stuff that I can spread on you and lick off. Chocolate ice cream for example." He said dreamily. "I mean with your body hair it would be gross. But now ...just the idea of covering your balls with whipped cream makes me hard." He gently fondled Blair's balls. 

Blair sighed and stretched again. "OK, but only if I can buy stuff for you too." 

"You want to do that? Lick me?" Jim's eyes grew hot. 

"Yeah, from head to toe!" 

Jim groaned and snuggled into Blair. It was going to be a wonderful weekend. 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> The real Svenja, who majored in Anthropology and Ethnology, convinced to minor in both. So I made her part of the story as an homage and out of gratitude, because I had lots of fun. ;-)  
> I did my Neurobiology major at the bat sonar research center, so the bat stories are all real too. :-)


End file.
